beware_of_the_batmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist who is from Gotham City. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered in front of him. He spent seven years of his adult life in trainning in various forms of martial arts, and his detective skills. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He became known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), the legendary detective, crime fighting Dark Knight, and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City. "I am vengeance! I am the night! I am BATMAN!" :—Batman, Nothing to Fear. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese) :Voice actor (child): Kimberly Brooks (English; child), Not Known (Japanese; child) Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 2 in. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes *Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. *Gotham's most eligible bachelor. *Trained to a physical and mental peak. *Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. *Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Trained in all aspects of criminology. *Mastery of the physical sciences. *Computer expert. *Master of disguise. *Photographic memory. *Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. *Expert escape artist. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Outsiders **Robin **Nightwing **Alfred Pennyworth **Arthur Elric **Ace **Batgirl **Katana **Metamorpho **Nightbat *Kirigi *Lucius Fox *Douglas Fredericks *Coleman Reese *John Hammond *James Gordon, Jr. *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Peter Foley **Captain Jones **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Major Crimes Unit **John Blake **Gerard Stephens *Kiki *Soozey *Natascha Patrenko *Mike Engel *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder *Manager of Gotham National Bank *Janet Surillo *Leonid Pavel *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Anthony Garcia *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Matilda *Veronica Vreeland *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Liam Taylor *Azrael *Justice League *Teen Titans Familiy *Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) *Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) *Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) *Arthur Elric (2nd butler and friend) *Helena Wayne (daughter) *Damian Wayne (son) *Time Drake (adoptive son) *Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Neutral *Gillian B. Loeb *HowardBranden *Arnold Flass *Walter Pfister *Anna Ramirez *Michael Wuertz *Cash Tankinson *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Clayface *Catwoman **Catgirl *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Frank Boles *Batwoman **Sonia Alcana **Rocky Ballantine **Kathy Duquesne *Jason Todd Rivals Enemies *Joe Chill *Falcone Crime Family **Carmine Falcone **Albert Falcone **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger **Razor *Joker's Gang **Joker **Bud and Lou **Harley Quinn **Chuckles **Dopey **Grumpy *Penguin's Gang *Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *John Daggett **Phillip Stryver *Anarky *Deathstroke *Mr. Freeze *Lazara *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Riddler **Riddlemen *Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghūl **Barsad **Lady Shiva *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Gambol *Sal Maroni **Sal Maroni's Mistress **Wilmer Rossi *Lau *The Chechen *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Solomon Grundy *Temblor *Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface II *Clayface III *Black Mask **Number One *Deathstroke *Hush *Calendar Man *Calender Girl *Cluemaster *Baby Doll *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Red Claw *Roxy Rocket *Rupert Thorne *Enrique El Gancho *Man-Bat Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. *'Intimidation': It is known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *Master of Stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *Master Detective: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. *Tracking: Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. Transportation Batman gets around using vehicles modeled after bats. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, the Batboat, the Batcycle, the Batwing and his most famous mode of transportation, the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider, and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Batman's utility belt Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. Batsuit Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals. The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and gray. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. Bat-Signal When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave History Past Young Bruce Wayne would often watch the television adventures of the Gray Ghost with his father. Bruce would take many ideas from this show later. On the way home from seeing the film, The Mark of Zorro, Bruce Wayne watched as his parents were gunned down by a mugger. Some say that Bruce died that night with his parents, and in his place, The Batman was born. (Batman once told Wonder Woman that he hadn't been a "kid" since he was eight years old.) Young Master Bruce was taken home to Wayne Manor, where he was raised by the Waynes' faithful friends and butlers, Alfred Pennyworth and Arthur Elric. Batman learned many arts and sciences toward the goal of eliminating the crime that took his parents from him. He learned from masters in their fields, such as escape artistry from Zatara and martial arts from Yoru Sensei. While he trained with Zatara, he and his mentor's daughter Zatanna became very close (the two would go on to work together in the Justice League). Bruce very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he nearly found happiness with Andrea Beaumont. When Ms. Beaumont walked out of his life, he became even more determined and dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman. On a night like many others before and since, Bruce sat reliving his parents' murder. While absorbed in this horrific daydream, a bat crashed through the window of his study. It was then that his obsession and plan was given form. He would become the bat, he would be the night and strike fear into those who preyed on the innocent. Using the caverns he discovered below Wayne Manor right before Alfred broke the bad news about Andrea, Bruce built his secret headquarters and crime fighting command center, the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider, the Batwing, and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Bruce Wayne took in Dick Grayson as his ward after Grayson's parents were killed. Batman eventually took Dick as his partner, Robin. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Batman is also known to be as '''Caped Crusader', Dark Knight, Worlds Greatest Detective, Batboy (by Joker), Bats, The Bat, Gotham's Knight, The Batman of Gotham, and Gotham's Savior. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Wayne Familly Category:Wayne Enterprises Staff Category:Heroes Category:Outsiders Category:Detectives Category:Technologists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Superstrength